Kim Richards
Kim Richards, under the username NanoSounds, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. She started her work at the Yogscast as a freelance editor, but later made a YouTube channel in 2013 and became a full-time Content Producer. Alongside game commentary, Kim also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, EGX and Gamescom. She and Hannah also interview game developers during these events. Yogscast Website Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a video editor, but coming from a presenting background, she was soon allowed in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim’s continuing mission is to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokémon has gone before. Description Early Life Kim was born in England to an English father and a Malaysian mother. Since her childhood days, she has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool and Bath. She later went to the same university as Rosie Jones, Liverpool Institute for Performing Arts, and obtained a degree in sound technology. Kim has worked for various video game publications as a game journalist. She has also worked for PlayStation Access both in front of and behind the camera. Yogscast Kim first joined the Yogscast as a freelancer editor in 2012 before transitioning into a full-time Content Producer in May 2013. Experienced in games journalism, Kim produces game reviews known as KIMPRESSIONS! and also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, EGX and Gamescom. She and Hannah also interview game developers during these events. Kim also co-hosted YogNews with Strippin and later Turps. Kim's first foray into modded Minecraft was in her series The Apprentice, where Sjin, and later Sips and Duncan, teach her the basics of modded Minecraft. Prior to that, Kim roleplayed as her Minecraft character, Nanosounds, in Sjin's modded Minecraft series Feed The World. Both Duncan and Kim later co-hosted Galacticraft, the Flux Buddies series and To Infinity. She also hosted Nano's Village. Outside of the Yogscast, Kim has participated in various Minecraft collaborations such as Minecraft Summer Camp, One Life and UHShe Season 5. Kim hosted the FRIGHT NIGHT series, which she later co-hosted with Hannah. In January 2016, Kim was invited by Dungeon Master and then-Community Manager Mark Hulmes to join as one of the main cast for the Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) series High Rollers D&D. She first roleplayed as tiefling monk Jiutou Zhiji Jing in HighRollers: Lightfall. She later roleplays as half-orc barbarian K'ehleyr Ragehorn in HighRollers: Uncharted Territory, ''as fallen aasimar bloodhunter Worthless in [[HighRollers: Dead Reckoning|''HighRollers: Dead Reckoning]]. She is set to roleplay air genasi warlock Nova V'ger in HighRollers: Aerois. In July 2016, Kim is given the opportunity to be the Dungeon Master on High Rollers D&D after Mark was unable to be present for one of the regular episodes. Kim accepted the offer and plays the role of Dungeon Master for the first time on her first D&D One-Shot campaign The Haunting of Ennis House. She has later assumed the role for the subsequent One-Shot campaigns The Cabin in the Woods and The Horror of Overlook Inn. Leaving YouTube On the November 22, 2016, Kim released a video called "Yogscast Kim: The Next Chapter!" in which she talked about YouTube as a platform and spoke about her future on it. In summary, she said that after January 8, 2017 she would no longer be putting up content on her Youtube channel (instead, focusing on Twitch), although she may still be appearing on others' channels occasionally. She mentioned that there may be some more travel vlogs and suchlike on her channel in the future, but the majority of her gaming content on YouTube was coming to a close. She has not left and will not leave the Yogscast family for the foreseeable future. Series Guide Trivia *Kim's username, NanoSounds, is a combination of two separate ideas. The "Nano-" is due to the fact that she is very short and "-sounds" comes from the fact that she used to be a sound engineer. She ended up putting the name on her business cards and it stuck.Kim explaining her username on the Yogscast sub-reddit *Kim's accent changes depending on who she is with, since she has lived and grown up in so many different places. *Kim is known to be a huge professional wrestling fan and has met professional wrestlers: Mick Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler, Zack Ryder, and Steve Austin.. *Kim has dyslexia.Minecraft Mods Flux Buddies 2.0 #98 Alarming Maths *Kim is 5 feet tall (152 cm). *Some of Kim's favourite video game series are Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda, Persona, and Silent Hill. *Kim can speak English, Spanish, Mandarin and Hokkien. *Kim was the guest of episode 173 of The Shaft Podcast. *Kim in her Mandrew costume is in the iOS mobile game, Crazy Taxi City Rush, as a playable character. * Kim used to have a guitar; she sold it to Trott. * On her Pride Solidarity Stream (22:50), which was organized to raise money for the ILGA, Kim confirmed she is still uncertain of her sexuality and what she would label it as, but has had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past. She also advocates for equal rights for everyone regardless of race, religion or sexual orientation.Kim and Caff's Pride Solidarity Stream! [FULL] * Kim is lactose intolerant. * Kim got engaged in August 2017, and announced it in July 2018. Her wedding was later held on August 18, 2018.BIG NEWS! [Vlog]Kim Richards on Instagram: “My, my, don’t we High Rollers scrub up well? Yes, I am now a MARRIED WOMAN! A wonderful day full of laughter, fun, good food and friends…”Katie Morrison on Instagram: “Congratulations to the beautiful @nanosoundsofficial on becoming a married woman yesterday!” Notable Quotes * "Hey guys, it's Kim here, and welcome to..." * "Yer mum." *"Oh my days." *"Boom, head shot." *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Uh...we have noodles!" *"Bling bling bling!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Ohhh dear." * "DUNCAN!" * "INCOMING!" * "This is the worst!" * "They're our friends Duncan...We don't eat friends." * "Holy butts!" * "It's alright Duncan, I'm coming." * "Jesus wept." * "You're/It's ruining my immersion!" Links Channels *Twitch *YouTube Community *Discord *Subreddit Merchandises *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Store Social Media *Facebook *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Instagram *Reddit user page *Twitter *Tumblr *Yogscast Wiki user page Gallery Avatar_Kim_2016_April.png|Kim's current Yogscast avatar. Yckim.png|Kim's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar_Kim_2015.png|Kim's third Yogscast avatar. New nanosounds skin.jpg|Kim's current Minecraft skin, designed by MysticJhn KimSkin|Kim's first Minecraft skin. KimSkin2.jpg|Kim's second Minecraft skin. Nanosounds as Scar.jpg|Kim dressed as Scar from The Lion King for UHShe Season 5 Kim Twitter.jpeg|Kim's current Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar4.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. KimRichardsTwitterAvatar3.png|Kim's former Twitter avatar. Kim_-_April_2016.jpg|Kim's former Twitter avatar. martynandkim.png|Kim and Martyn livestreaming. KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon. tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif Kimick.jpg|Kim and Mick Foley. Kimpunk.jpg|Kim and CM Punk. BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler. BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and Steve Austin. kim-corgi.png|Kim in her Mandrew costume. WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim. Kim.jpg|Kim as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. KimInvaderZimTee.png YogsKim.jpg Kim_-_April_2016_-_1.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_2.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_3.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_4.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_5.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_6.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_7.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Kim_-_April_2016_-_8.png|Kim's "Teenage Goth Pics" - Released on her stream. Flux Buddies in Real Life (Ep 42).jpg|Matt as The Fourth Doctor, Kim in a Deadpool suit, and Duncan in an Iron Man suit. for Flux Buddies 3 Episode 42. Kim_in_LA_with_Pumpkin.jpg Newhrstream.jpg|Kim (left) playing Dungeons & Dragons with the rest of the HighRollers crew. HighRollers Halloween 2016.jpg|Kim (left) cosplaying as Jillian Holtzmann from Ghostbusters: Answer the Call in HighRollers: Lightfall Episode 30. HighRollers Crew with Dylan Sprouse.jpg|Kim (left) and the HighRollers crew with Dylan Sprouse (second from left). HighRollers Crew with Matt Mercer.jpg|Kim (second from right) and the HighRollers crew with Matthew Mercer (second from left). References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Kim Richards Category:Content Producers Category:Not swear